


Her Last Mistake

by kate_the_writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, I’m crying. You’re crying. We’re all crying., I’m not crying, More angst, Suicide, There is no happiness here, YOU’RE CRYING, even more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_writer/pseuds/kate_the_writer
Summary: What if Lena couldn’t disable the Kryptonite guns fast enough to save Kara?aka I’m a frequent passenger in the angst train, who wants to join?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Her Last Mistake

She failed. Not the failure she was expecting, but still a fail none the less.

This isn’t happening. 

This can’t be happening.

Lena stares blankly at the control board. Numbly trying to comprehend what just happened. 

Of course Lex had kryptonite cannons; hell Clark has L-protocol in his lair. She knows this because she was nearly killed by it. 

But Kara saved her. Lena never got to repay the favor. 

She can’t bring herself to look up. If she doesn’t look up, she can pretend it didn’t happen. 

But it did.

She shakily looks to screen; her heart begging to see Kara still in the sky. 

But she isn’t.

Lena looks and finds the red square exactly where she knew it would be: at the bottom of the mountain. Almost exactly the same place she landed after the ion cannon, but this hit wasn’t an ion cannon. It was a kryptonite cannon. 

The Luthor holds her breath as the red square blinks, confirming that Supergirl’s heart was still beating, for now. She waited, and she prayed watching the blinking symbol. Praying for Kara to get up again like she did just a moment ago. 

Instead, the square’s blinking slows, before being replaced by a black x that no longer blinks. 

The kryptonian’s heart has stopped. She’s dead. Kara is gone forever. 

The ringing in Lena’s ears drowns whatever Hope is saying, whatever the technology is saying. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was a mistake. Lena is suddenly faced with how wrong she as been. Technology does make mistakes. L-protocol mistook her for Lex. Lex’s cannons mistook Kara for Superman. 

Everything Lena has been doing, Myriad, Hope, using Kara, it’s all been a mistake. Mistakes with good intentions are still mistakes. 

And this was Lena’s mistake. She unknowingly lured Kara into a bear trap that went off before she could stop it. 

Lena’s biggest mistake. 

Lena’s last mistake. 

With that, she turns, using her watch to open a door. 

“Where are you going, Ms Luthor?” Hope asks. 

Lena ignores her, continuing to the door.

She finally sees how wrong she’s been. How she was using and hurting her best friend in the name of good. How she was going “to stop people from hurting the ones they love the most” by hurting the only person who has truly loved her. She had gone on and on about her animosity for people who hurt others, without realizing her name was at the top that list. 

Had she really fallen this far? She thought she was flying to save the day, instead she was swan diving from her moral high ground into an ocean of evil. 

Now the only person who believed in her, who was fighting to save her, who believed she was worth saving is gone because she couldn’t type fast enough to disable Lex’s weapon. 

“Ms Luthor?” 

Lena turns her head over her shoulder just before she gets to the door, “I’m going to the fortress of solitude.” 

As she takes the last few steps, she hears Hope call out, “but Lprotocol... Supergirl won’t be there to disable it.” Lena thinks she hears genuine concern in the voice of the AI she pretended could replace her best friend. Without hesitation, she takes the final step through the door into the fortress. “Ms Luthor, you will die!”

‘Good,’ Lena thinks as the door closes behind her. ‘That is the plan.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @littlesupercorp


End file.
